Elletta Mikleson
by psychobitchlovely
Summary: No-one knew that Lilly was VERY close to Klaus. When she found that she was pregnant with his child she ran to James. What happens when our favourite hybrid original finds out about his baby girl?
1. Chapter 1

Elletta Potter sighed as she closed her black and white binder. Sometimes she hated her stepfather, sure he was awesome when she wanted to prank people but he had the ridicuals notion that during the summer she had to socilize with people her own age. so he enrolled her into summer school. A muggle summer school! Now Elletta was not a pureblood fanatic- her mother is a muggle-born and her father a werewolf afterall- but she HATED ignorant whiny fools who could not realise that she is better than them.

Anyway Elletta had just finished her homework; not that she cared but she wanted to visit her friends that summer (a rule of her mothers) and heaved herself up to her walk in closet. picking out her favorite outfit: her black and white checkered skirt, ripped fishnet tights and her black elbow lengh top with white skulls on it with the shoulders cut out. she then added her black leather fingerless gloves and her leather jacket with her black combat boots. finally ready she got her black messenger bag and examined herself in the mirror. It was getting nearer to her inheritance, which was on her 16th birthday. Elletta had long dark hair (that apparently came from her uncle on her fathers side) which was waist length and curly. her eyes-like her mothers-were bright emerald green,but unlike Lilly's eyes-which were warm and welcoming-Elletta's eyes were cold, calculating and ruthless. her skin was pale and flawless. her face was sharp,defined and aristcratic. her cheekbones were said to be carved form marble and her face was a heart shaped face that seemed to convince people that she was not as evil as you thought-until she attacked anyway.

Elle knew she looked good,and with that she exited the house and ventured into HER forest without another word. Never knowing of the family watching her.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Ok so I finally manage to get this written. Sorry that it is so short. I am currently doing my exams so I don't have a lot of time.

Chapter 2

Klaus watched his new-found daughter from a distance. Ellet was a very beautiful girl and that worried the hybrid. Not that he would admit it.

When she was drawing, he couldn't help but be entranced by the serenity that graced his daughters face.

Klaus may not be the nicest of men, but he swore to himself that he would protect his baby girl no matter what, even if she needed to be protected from him.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

As soon as Elletta stepped inside her house, she was greeted with the sound of her family's laughter. While they treated her like one of the family she was never really accepted. She knew why. They were scared. You see, Elletta was a werewolf. According to her mother, she got it from her father.

The only person in the family to treat her normally was Remus Lupin but only because he too was a werewolf.

Walking into the living room, Elletta was not noticed until she spoke.  
"Well isn't this a heart-warming site? How very quaint of you" smiling mockingly Elle turned and left the room, leaving everyone to stare at her as she walked away.

When she got to her room- on the other side of the house, far away from everyone- Elle checked her email. Elle may be a werewolf but she was very smart. Elle knew that technology was taking over the muggles so she decided to see if she could make the magical world a version of technology. She managed to do this and had created websites exclusively for witches and wizards. Because of this Elle was a very important person and when you combine the fact that she gets 10% of the profits of credit cards used by magical people as she came up with the idea and the fact that she was a model and sponsored some clothing lines and quidditch lines among other things. Elle had a good eye for investments as well. She founded WWW and she funded the 'Lightning bolt' Elle did not stop there, she was almost finished her clothing line and had already done a shoes, accessories and make up lines. All she had to do now was her casual wear.

Elle had an email from a designer asking her to consider sponsoring her work. Elle called and made an appointment as she liked what she saw of the pictures.

Once she had done some work on her websites and checking the stoke markets Elle started to design her own work.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Ok so I have written up to chapter 6 so I hope that I can get it uploaded soon.  
How should she meet Damon and the others? And what should her relationship with them be? I know she won't be friends Elena. I think.

Chapter 4

By the time Elle was called down for dinner she had completed her casual wear line and was making plans for a new line. She was thinking about a sporting line.  
Dinner was, as always, very awkward. Until her mother asked about her clothing line that is.  
"I finished the clothing line and I was thinking about doing a sports wear line but I don't know if I should. Should I just concentrate on getting this one done? Like the portfolios done and the clothes made?"  
At this James looked up at them,  
"Elletta, don't you think that you should be concentrating on your school work? And your businesses?"  
at this Elletta had to hide the hurt she was feeling.  
"well, James, if you paid attention instead of sleeping around then you would know that I am top of the year in Hogwarts and I am doing collage courses in my muggle work." with that Elle stood up and left the table as an awkward silence settled on them.

Getting to her room Elle carried on with the portfolios. By the time that she was done she was bone-tired. Taking a look at the clock, she noticed the time and decided that it was time she got to bed. She would get the rest done the next day.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elletta was on her way to meet the designer 2 days after making the appointment. She obviously had a background check done on this woman and she came up clean. During those 2 days Elle had completed her portfolios and had started on a makeup line. Right now she was in the middle of planning what the aim was.  
Elle got to the designer's apartment in time for the appointment and she tried on a few clothes and listened to the aims of the designer. The designer's name was Courtney Fabiousa. When they were done Elle told Courtney that she didn't care about personal history except for a criminal record and that she was going to wear her own designs for a while before Courtney's, but she also offered to have her clothes put in her store. The two females came to an agreement. Elle would get 5% of the profit of the clothes that are sold in her stores.

On her way home Elle stopped to get some materials from a factory and got some paperwork from her office (she keeps all her businesses in one building and has the top floor for her office and the biggest conference room.) By the time that she got home it was already and she had an interview at 4.30pm seeing the time Elle decided that it was then she had to start getting ready. After her bath Elle moisturised her whole body and stood in front of her 'Public Image' section in her wardrobe, in only a dressing robe and her underwear (her hair was in rollers) she chose a pair of Black skinny jeans and a emerald green silk shirt that made her eyes pop; Elle got dressed and selected a pair of black heels. Putting all this on she went to her vanity and did her makeup, she wore Smokey eyes and placed some rebury lip gloss on her lips. After placing the blusher and bronzer on her skin perfectly she picked out a white gold bracelet and a few bangles to match, Elle then placed her diamond earrings in the holes they were made for. Once that was done Elle let her hair out of the rollers. Her long black waves of hair flowed down her back and framed her face perfectly. Adding a bit of hairspray she decided that it was enough. Grabbing her bag she put her travel makeup bag in and a hairbrush along with her design booklet and her planner.

The interview went the same as always: they asked about her businesses and she told them what was open to the public and then she revealed that she was done on her portfolios and was now just doing the finishing touches on her clothes for the photo shoots. Elle then told them about the new shop she was opening in Mystic Falls; a place she used to go when she was young.

Once she had left the T.V station Elle decided to get some shopping done and decided to go to the muggle world to do so.  
Elle decided to get some new lipsticks as she was bored with her old ones. She decided to go with MAC lipsticks today. Elle got the Mineralize Rich Lipstick in 'Elegant Accent', 'Lush Life', 'Evereyday Diva' and 'All Out Gorgeous'

Once she got home a servant passed her a note saying that everyone was in Spain and that they would be back in a week or two. Shaking her head at the typicalness of the situation Elle climbed up to her room. Changing into a red dress she paired it with the shoes she wore that day and re-did her makeup.  
Grabbing some makeup from her purse she texted her werewolf friends to meet her outside the WOLF DEN her friend Robin's family owned it and let them get in free as long as they didn't drink. When she got there she immediately started dancing, she never noticed the people watching her.

When her feet got tired Elle went outside for a smoke. Her friend Darren had gotten some from a guy hitting on him. Some man sat next to her while she watched Darren and the guy who gave Darren the fags talk. Elle was ready to jump up at the slightest wrong move for Darren. When the man spoke, Elle faced him but kept glamncing at her reckless friend  
"You know, you shouldn't do that" he said to her.  
"What?" Elle was confused and with good reason too. A random man just sat next to her and started speaking to her.  
"Smoke, you shouldn't do it. It will kill you." Smirking Elle took a closer look at him: he had high cheekbones, icy blue eyes, and strong jaw bone and bond/brown short hair. He was an attractive man but she didn't see him in any way other than a man taking to her. Except that she never listened to those men before.  
"I'm harder to kill than you think"  
smirking right back at her the man replied with  
"I know I am too. But even our kind can get cancer. It's just harder than most" while his eyes flashed amber  
Elle was shocked. How did she not know what he was? It was so obvious. This man was an Alpha.  
"True. But I don't do it often; I just need an excuse to be out here without looking like a hooker. Who are you anyway?"  
"Nikolas Michelson, please call me Klaus"  
"Elletta Potter, please call me Elle"

Just then Elle heard a whimper. The man had grabbed Darren, see Darren was an Omega and was very submissive in nature. Elle was their little packs Alpha and was _very _protective.  
Jumping up Elle stalked over and grabbed the man. Throwing him onto the floor she crouched in front of Darren and growled. ?  
"What is going on?" they heard Robin's uncle ask.  
"The crazy chick just grabbed me when I and Derek were talking." The man stuttered out smirking smugly at her. Robin's uncle Dan however, knew her better than that. And he knew Darren.  
"Who's Derek?" he asked casually.  
"The young man behind the crazy chick" he replied.  
"Actually; his name is _Darren _and this man just grabbed him and was hurting him. And I know for a fact that he knew that Darren is underage as I was there when he found out. "Elle spat out at the man.

The whole mess was quickly taken care of and Elle and her pack went off to another party with some friends. She didn't forget Klaus though but when she turned to invite him she couldn't find where the other Alpha had gotten to. Elle could not shake the feeling of being watched though, but she just ignored it.


End file.
